Black Cat Revenge
by blackcatsaya
Summary: Two years have passed since the Eden incident. Train comes back. But what if he met Saya again but she treats him as an enemy?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters. Just read if you want to, well this is my first story so please be kind to me, I'm just new here. Enjoy!

The air was cold. The sky is so dark. A sign that there is going to have a rain. In Cedar Town, a new mayor stands up in his seat and went to the front. By going in there, a girl with a brown short hair and wearing a yukata is running like a cat. As the mayor is saying his speech, he was shot and all the people in there where killed. A group of guards came and they saw the girl. They attack her but she evades it all and with one shot for each of them, they all died. The blood were scattered everywhere and it started to rain. Another group of guards came but they didn't found anything in there except dead people. The girl vanished in thin air.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a shiny afternoon; Sven went to the Sweepers Hangout to look for another bandit. He went to the posters to look for it. Eve came and talk to Sven.

"Hi Sven, what are you doing?

"I'm looking for my next target."

"Okay…" Eve said as she looks at the posters.

While they are looking they heard the two men near the posters chatting about something. They move closer so they can hear it clearly.

"Hey, have you heard the news? About the Cedar Town?" the first man said

"Yes, I heard it, it was really scary. They say that a girl with a short brown hair and wearing a yukata is the killer." The second man said scarily.

The two men continue to chat. Sven and Eve were worried, they remember Saya because of the descriptions and they are also worried if Train will know it. They leave the place and went to Rins apartment.

A man with black hair followed Sven and Eve to Rins's house; he listens to what they are talking about behind the window.

Sven knocks on the door. Rins opened it and she let them in. She asked what's wrong and Eve replied.

"Did you know what happened to Cedar town?" Eve asked calmly.

"Yes I did and I'm currently searching for the killer." Rins replied

"So we don't have to tell you what we want, you're currently doing it. But why are you searching for the killer?" Sven said

"The mayor's best friend, Ms. Setsuna, wants me to research about it. She is a biology researcher like Tearju."

"Let us know if you know anything about it Rins."

"Ok, I will"

"Goodbye" the two said as they leave Rins.

Meanwhile, the man who is following them called by his cell phone.

"Hello" the girl with yellow hair replied.

"Miss, she is working to it and her friends came here." The man said

"I see. Keep an eye on them" the girl said and she put off her cell phone.

**A/N: **I hope you like the story, please leave a review. Thanks!


	2. A Cat Has Come Back!

**Chapter 2: A Cat Has Come Back!**

A new day to begin. A man wearing a black coat enters the café and ordered rice balls. Sven and Eve also enter. Sven ordered a coffee and Tanya put it on his tab again. Eve looks around and she saw that man who is eating rice balls. She look at him seriously that it's like she is going to eat him. Sven looked where she is staring and he said to stop looking at him but Eve wont stop looking at him. After a while he stops eating and he lives the payment as he leaves.

"Let's follow him Sven" Eve said seriously

"But why?" Sven asked

Eve stands up and she followed him. Sven also follows. As they follow him, he is walking in the crowd. Eve was bumped by a boy and Sven helped them to get up. But the one their following is gone.

Meanwhile, Rins, in her house is researching about the killer. Someone knocks at the door and she opened it. It's the man who followed Sven and Eve before. He punches Rins at her stomach and she faints away.

Sven went home and Eve went to her room. The phone is ringing and Sven answered it.

"Hello"

"Sven…"

"How did you know my name?"

"Rins is my hostage. If you want her to be still alive, come here."

The man said the place and he put down the phone. Sven called Eve and the y went to the place.

They arrived in the place. It is so dark and it's like a ruins. They entered and they saw Rins is tied by a rope. As Eve removes the rope, Rins said that it was a trap. Suddenly a net fell down on them and they can't move. In a shadowed area, a man came out.

"You fall from my trap." he said

"Who are you? What did we do to you?" Sven said angrily.

"I'm Helios. You didn't do anything on me. You are just my bait for Black Cat."

"Train?" Eve said

A man with a black coat enters but he is quite different this time. Helios is happy because he is the one who he is waiting for.

"Black Cat, finally you have arrived" he said like a devil

"…."

"Why are you so quiet? Just remove that coat and lets start the fight." He said as he releases his giant sword.

He removed his coat and they were all shock, it was Woodney who is in there.

"What? You are not Black Cat? Then where is he?" he said with an angry face.

Woodney hide behind the rock. Suddenly a bullet shoots but Helios evades it. He looks where the bullet came from and a voice just suddenly heard.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Black Cat!" Helios said ferociously

Train jumped down and points his gun to Helios. Sven shouted his name and Train smiled back at him. Helios starts to attack.

"Black Cat, why do you have to hide?" Helios said as he tries to slash Train

"You don't care" Train said and shoots Helios.

Helios still tries to slash Train at his heart but Train just evades it all. Then, Train decided to use his fire bullet to already finish the fight. He shoots it and Helios wasn't able to evade it. Helios was badly wounded in his right arm. Woodney is crawling to Sven's place and he removed the net.

"So is that all you can do?" Train said proudly.

"Let's see if you can still say that Black Cat. She will definitely kill you." Helios said and he disappeared.

In the top of that ruins, a girl is watching. Train senses her and then he look were she is but she was not in there anymore. He senses Saya. He went to Sven and others and asked them if they are okay.

"Guys are you okay?" Train asked

"Yes, we are. Thanks." Sven replied

They all went to café to rest for a while.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it. Please leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
